Strangled
by mortalhelix
Summary: What if The Curse meant to kill him, wasn't the scar? What if, after all these years it’s still with him? Eating away at him as we speak? Can Voldemort trapped in Draco's body rectify a 17 year old mistake? Hiatus
1. Intro: Arriving

Disclaimer: You have heard it all before. I own nothing except what isn't found in J.K.R's original story already. (Like my original characters, duh)

Time skips (I'll usually state how much time has skipped)

(switching to another perspective, or another character)

Sorry for making chapters short… but I have no patients to make them longer.

* * *

hr

"Harry? Do you have everything packed for tomorrow?" Came a sweet voice from down the hall to our onyx haired-boy-wonder.

"Yeah, I just have to put my tech stuff and instruments into their casings; I'll be done in about an hour." Responded a muffled voice from the black walled room at the end of the corridor. Yeah, it sucked. Harry James Potter McLeod was moving. On one hand, it really did excite him. His parents (rather, his foster patents) had told him that he had been born near London. But, on the other hand Harry didn't like this dark foreboding feeling inside of him, like he shouldn't return at all. But, he wasn't 18 yet so he didn't have much of a choice, really.

He had been living in Vancouver for as long as he could remember. His foster parents didn't have any children, so they had adopted a child when they were still living in England. They apparently 'acquired' Harry from his Aunt and uncle, who wanted nothing to do with him. And frankly, Harry thought this was for the better anyway. He was happy with Ian and Clair.

His parents often told Harry that he was special, he too didn't mind this. It helped him keep his sanity. Why you might ask? Well it was simple. He could do Magic. At first his parents were astonished that at the age of 5 he had managed to levitate a pencil. True, it may seem like something small, but at the time it was wonderful. Eventually his parents took it upon themselves to get him to do as much as possible. Though, they strictly kept it private.

Perhaps, this feeling of foreboding was in fact coming from his Powers?

"Naaah." Harry decided, pushing away his thoughts about Magic and concentrating on getting his computer to fit in its box. How come, only 3 months before it fit... and now it won't? He grumbled irritably and began to rearrange things one more. It was near the end of the school year, and Harry was leaving a week before school ended, meaning he had to take all his exams early. He didn't mind so much, they were excruciatingly easy.

(2 days later, 8:00 in the morning)

Well, that was certainly uneventful. His parents managed to find a taxi to take to their newly acquired home in the suburbs. Their Moving truck would be along in no time, so for the moment they were alone in their creepily empty house.

"Well, it doesn't appear to be…** that **bad…" Mrs. McLeod started before she was cut off by Harry's indigenous snort. She looked at him affectionately and whacked him playfully on the arm.

Ian merely Yawned. "Well, I think we should start repainting like... everything. Why don't we pick out rooms then?" The house was rather large, and it did have 3 bedrooms. 1 for his parents, and two for Harry. This he liked. He didn't mind that they got the master bedroom, he got 2 bedrooms. His parents were only rich because they were both rock-stars and singers. His father, Ian was a dark haired and dark skinned fellow with various tattoos around his body and more piercing than his mother. He had hazel eyes and was more of the relaxed, lets have some fun type of guy. Not like his mother. His mother, Clair was more 'clean' when it came to body piercing and tattoos, though she had a few, most of them were concealed by her clothing. She was a beautiful red-haired woman with blue eyes, but her vision was so horrible that she got glasses last year. Which didn't seem to look half bad on her seeing as she usually accented both glasses and eyes with heavy black eyeliner.

And Harry? Well he was a mixture of both. He had of a more rebellious look to him, except he wasn't a rebel (at least, not against his parents.) He, like his father, had taken an assortment of tattoos, starting from when he was younger at the age of 14. He had been collecting them ever since. He had a few piercing, one in his eyebrow, one in his tongue and a few more in his ears. He wore an assortment of clothing, sometimes baggy and roughed up looking, sometimes sleep and elegant, sometimes hard core stereotypical punk and metal outfits, usually everything was accompanied by a spiked piece of jewellery. His hair was incredibly long, down to the middle of his back by now, with beautiful Emperor jade green eyes.

"I could use some dinner…. Actually…" Harry muttered, while following his parents and exploring their house, which could have passed as a miniature mansion.

Ian laughed at his statement before responding in a rather teasing voice. "Don't you mean to say, Breakfast?"

"Jet leg, I'm still in Canadian time."

"Well, we'll phone up a pizza place or something." Clair whipped out her handy cell phone and began punching in numbers, before she realized that they were in Britain, and it would be considered long distance.

"Shite. Well okay. Um... who's up for a drive? Right... we don't... have a car.. Well! The Taxi is still outside, wanna go exploring?" Clair rambled on, not caring if they were following her or not (which they were) "Actually, why not go buy a car, first thing, ne? Good dim glad you think it's a great idea." Once again, she was off into her own little world.

Harry flapped his hands together to imitate her speaking while his dad withheld his snickers and gently smacked him upside-down the head. Trying desperately to not laugh or smile at her face, Clair audibly demanded to be let in on what was so funny. She didn't succeed, much to her disappointment.

It was within no time that they were being driven into town, and after finding no entertaining radio stations, eventually all 3 were singing some Rob Zombie song and banging their heads, much to the fright of the poor taxi driver. The continued on like this for some time, alternating between the same Rob Zombie song and Marilyn Manson.

"Dig through the ditches, Burn through the witches! I slam in the back of my DRAGULA" And they banged their heads in the rhythm. So of course, Harry was the only one to see the pedestrian walk way approaching them rather quickly. The Taxi was too preoccupied with looking horrified at his mother in the front seat that his attention wasn't on the road.

"HIT THE BRAKES!" Harry Screamed as the yellow car came up upon a blond haired women rather quickly.

Draco (or rather, Voldemort) had been told by Lucius, that while they were out they had to act like father and son, and this deeply pissed the Dark lord off. Not only was he trapped inside of Lucius Malfoy's gay son, but his... hormones were starting to get out of control. Damn children.

They had been on their way to talk with a particular store owner when an unusual feeling overcame Voldemort's nose… he had been walking for some time, straying even further away from Malfoy, when he came to a Pedestrian side walk. He wasn't really paying attention, he just kept walking.

He never saw the yellow car approach.

* * *

This isn't my first time writing a story, but is my first time writing Fanfiction.

Song mentioned is Dragula by Rob Zombie


	2. Dead to the World

Disclaimer: dito as before.

* * *

Voldemort opened his eyes in a rather confused state. He actually had seen the car, at the last minute. But hadn't the time to draw his wand out and smite it to eternity. So instead, he was no staring up at Brilliant green orbs, full of worry. The next thing that caught his eyes was a very peculiar scar on the boy's forehead, one that Voldemort recognized with unsurprising clarity. Harry Potter! The Boy who thwarted him and all his wonderful plans! Voldemort, however realized that there was quite a scene. And if he wanted his identity to remain a secret he couldn't use his magic and disperse with the annoying boy right now… So he pretended to be a helpless muggle.

"Are you okay?" Red lips moved, forming words. Voldemort watched with a horrified awe… Such beautiful lips… In his mind, he verbally lashed out to Draco, to keep him quiet and at least i Try /i to keep a reign on his emotions. Voldemort shook his head to dispel all the wrong thoughts from his head, and the Boy Who Lives took this the wrong way.

"Where are you hurt? Can you stand?" Harry gently steadied the boy (and to think his first impression was a woman, damn he was off today). He put his arm to the blonde's back and gently got him sitting up, and eventually standing. He looked understandably pissed.

"Hey, How is he?" There came a women and a man then, and Voldemort desperately tried to calm his anger. He shouldn't do anything yet…

"Um…. Angry. But other than that Mr… um… what did you say your name was?" Harry interjected, looking at the Blond boy with an impassive look. This startled Voldemort. Did the boy know nothing of himself? Perhaps... he wouldn't have to kill him. Yes he could see the possibilities now…

"Ah… Malfoy."

"Right, Mr. Malfoy seems unscathed…-"

"Draco!" Came walking, a man in a black robe that billowed out behind him. Harry Potter and the two strangers with him didn't seem to be afraid of Lucius as he approached. The taxi Driver however… well that was a different story, as it was quite apparent he knew who Malfoy was… This got Voldemort thinking. Had Dumbledore picked up on Harry Potter's magical signature enough to send a Taxi driver, no less, after him? Interesting….

Lucuis looked like he was about to Curse everyone into oblivion when Voldemort shook his blond locks every so slightly, as if to tell him secretly not to make a scene. Lucius didn't hide is fuming rage however. He had seen the accident. How dare these muggles endanger his lord and his Son! It was Unforgivable! He rushed over, pretending to be the caring father (not like that was very hard).

"Draco! Draco, are you okay! Answer me!" Voldemort mutely nodded his head, casting another confused and penetrating glance at the Boy who lived. Lucius caught the glance and barely managed to contain his surprise. Of course, it was a small wonder why Voldemort hadn't destroyed this part of the City yet. Lucius masked his surprised with a fierce and angry glare at both Potter and the Taxi driver.

The Taxi driver shrank away, and Malfoy had the instant impression it was Tonks in that disguise… Such an interesting situation this had evolved into…

"Oh my, this is... rather difficult. Um Mr. Malfoy I presume?" The woman began, before Harry interrupted her.

"It's our fault. We were accidentally horrifying the taxi driver into not paying attention to the road. Is there any way we can make it up to you?" Harry asked, peering at the man intently. The boy had an unusual gaze, much like the dark lords. Voldemort was once again surprised into looking straight into those Brilliant green orbs.

"I know! Since we just recently moved here, how about we make dinner for you? How about in a week when we're all settled in? Um... I have a piece of paper here, ah! There it is. Here, I'll write down our address and can you come Friday perhaps? Here." Clair handed the older Malfoy a slip of white paper, he looked at her dirtily before gingerly accepted it. Only because Draco/Voldemort applied pressure to his foot, warning him not to slap her hand away.

Lucius was about to speak when Voldemort beat him to the punch. "Ah… We'll be there." He nodded, his eyes still glued to Potters. Draco's hormones were starting to, once again run rabid and wild, causing Voldemorts breath to hitch slightly in his throat. Potters damn eyes! They wouldn't leave him alone.

"Cool then, we'll see you Friday." Said the older, dark skinned man before steering his wife away, nodding to the taxi driver and leaving the opposite direction; they would walk the rest of the way to the dealership. Harry however lingered. He was staring, quite obviously at Draco Malfoy (who he obviously, also didn't know was in fact Voldemort.)

"See something you like, boy?" Lucius sneered.

Harry shrugged, still looking at Voldemort with an impassive and peering look. This made both Draco and Voldemort squirm. There was something… weird about the younger Malfoy son that Harry couldn't place. Eventually the call of his mother brought him back to his senses and Harry moved on, not casting a second glance at them.

(Later that evening)

"M'lord?" Lucius questioned nervously after the long silence following their unusual encounter and after they had arrived at the riddle mansion. He was still trying to get used to the fact that His Master was trapped in his son's body. He was so used to bowing to the dark haired evil overlord that suddenly bowing to his son was… more on the awkward side. Especially when Voldemort would randomly retreat and Draco would be the conscious one.

"Potter….." He hissed venomously.

"Potter, M'lord?"

"That Boy! That Boy was Potter! He's ALIVE"

"y-yes… m-m'lord…."

_"Crucio!"_ Voldemort enjoyed watching Lucius writhe and scream on the ground, and eventually released him. "Now leave me. I will call you when I have need of your… i assistance /i " he claimed, waving his wand and sending Lucius painfully out of the room. Voldemort snickered and began to think. Potter... didn't know who he was, Further more it seemed that he had been given, unknowingly, the exact location to Potters whereabouts, and even an opportunity to turn him to his cause.

All he had to do was do it slowly. And prevent Dumbledore from beating him too it. First, he would slowly entertain the idea of magic… see what Potter thought about it... and if things went the way he wanted… Potter would be his by the end of July.

Satisfied, Voldemort allowed his youthful body to fall into a heavy sleep, still sitting in his throne.

00

_Red lips and pale skin. He kissed those sensual lips deeply, searching for his tongue and moaning as it felt it caress his lips._

_"More..." Draco whispered, pushing the Other boy's black shirt away and exposing creamy milk white skin. He started to caress the skin, taking the other boy's nipple in his mouth and flicking the tender tip with his tongue, enjoying as the other boy whimpered and dug his fingers into Draco's hair. Draco's eyes widened in fascination at the extensive tattoo covering the boy's upper torso (and slipping beneath his pants as well, winding it seemed, all the way around his body). A beautiful viper snake. Black scales, silver claws and red piercing eyes. He licked the snake's tongue which was flicked outward, just over the boy's heart._

_There came an unusual sound, moan with a half frightened whimper. He looked up and Gasped into the pained expression those beautiful green eyes were giving. Draco looked back to the snake only to discover it had moved. Its fangs were extended, and Draco watched, fascinated as it slowly started to peal away Potter's skin. He felt blood come to his hands, still pressed against the pale boy's chest. Things became black and white all except potter's blood as the snake continued to eat away his flesh, and he watched still with lustful fantasy, as the snake took Potter's heart in his mouth and promptly bit down on it. Draco was captivated by the beautiful color of the Blood, so beautiful…_

Voldemort awoke in his chair, feeling dread. He was sweating profusely, clutching onto his heart as if his life depended on it. He didn't have a heart attack, he was in Too young of a body for that… and that dream… He shook his head, panting, trying to dispel the bad thoughts away. He got up and moaned instantly, looking down at his hard erection poking his trousers.

"Fucking Teenagers and their _fucking_ hormones. " He ranted mindlessly, heading to the bathroom.


	3. Dinner

Disclaimer: Dito as first chapter.

* * *

Harry awoke with a rather ungraceful decent onto the hardwood floor. It was the third time that morning he'd fallen off his bed. He was just not used to this place yet. He really wanted to, yes, but it wasn't home and that's what irked him the most. Still, only 7:30 in the morning, might as well get up. Seeing no point in trying to sleep with insomnia, he got up and put on a pair of lose slack bottoms (not caring he wasn't wearing a shirt) and grabbed his ipod.

His feet made odd slapping sounds as he meandered his way down to the kitchen on the first floor. He didn't even notice two blond haired individuals talking to his dad in the kitchen, one of them (the older one, obviously) standing while the younger one sat. They had been discussing Harry, feeding his father on the assumption that Draco and Harry would attend the same school. And as if on cue Harry entered, drowsy and completely unaware of them. He was too wrapped up in his music to really pay attention (though by the look of it, you would have never known it to be fiddle orchestrated music).

They say, (or rather, his father did) that the best cure to a hangover, was more alcohol, so the first thing he did when he opened the refrigerator, was grab some Scottish brew of some sort and put the top off with his golden ring (an early b-day present). He then leaned up against the white kitchen counter top and started drowning it, when it noticed a pair of Grey eyes watching him, two pairs in fact and one pair of Hazel eyes. He swallowed and stared back at them, his eyes eerie in the morning light filtering through the window.

For a moment no one spoke, his father was dressed up nicely, and noticing this made Harry go Self conscious.

"Sorry, I wasn't warned or anything. I'll go put a shirt on." He got up off leaning against the counter and made to leave before an awestruck voice spoke.

"Your dad lets you get tattoos?" The voice had an odd tone to it, like it was fainting awe. Voldemort absolutely hated to act this way, but if he was to swindle Harry into joining it, it was necessary. Voldemort was surprised to findhimself likeing the reaction he got, a swift and quick blush that vanished more quickly than it came. But then he instantly hated himself for liking it. Damn Draco for being gay and damn Harry for being good looking.

"Ah… yeah. How long are you staying?" He asked in return, peering at him suspiciously. And once again Voldemort fell under those scrutinizing eyes, feeling a foreign unease he replied calmly back, masking any differences.

"We just came because we wanted to know if we were allowed to bring guests, not long I suppose…" Why did Voldemort feel like a fucking school girl all of a sudden? He mentally tried to find a solution, and once again found himself blaming Draco for it. Draco was a damn nuisance. He hoped a suitable body would be made soon… And that gave him an idea…

"Well then I'll tell you about my Tattoos at dinner, okay?" Snapping out of his wicked and cruel thoughts, Draco (Voldemort) nodded.

"Right, see you Malfoy" He hated and loved the way that sounded, his 'name' coming from Potters red lips. He nodded wordlessly and watched the boy wonder exit the room. Both Draco and Voldemort decided that the day would be too long.

(Evening)

The Guests that the Malfoy's brought,. Weren't exactly to their liking, but Voldemort, once hearing that Dumbledore wanted an excuse to go see Potter decided to extent the hand of invitation. Strictly as Malfoys of course, seeing as Dumbledore still had no inkling of an idea that Draco Malfoy was Voldemort. I guess it also helped that the Malfoys supposedly 'switched' sides to Dumbledore, making it all the more easily to fool them.

So those who accompanied them to the Potter residence were The 3 Malfoys (Draco, Lucius and Lucius's wife), Sirius Black, Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs. Weasly and Severus Snape. Everyone was introduced to Clair and Ian, who insisted that no one call them Mr. and Mrs. McLeod, they despised it. Clair noted almost immediately that there seemed to be strained tensions between the Man named Severus, and the Man named Sirius. So she made a mental note to place Harry between them.

She also noted, that everyone seemed particularly interested in meeting Harry. They didn't know why, but suspected something along the lines of "being-the-same-as-Harry' when it came to these people. Sirius seemed even more interested in meeting him. Clair smiled at them when they made their sublet request.

"I'm sorry... But Harry will be along in a few, he went out and will be back in about an Hour when dinner is ready. Until then, why don't we sit in the living room with some wine? Get to know each other perhaps?" Before anyone could really register disappointment she was tugging Narcissa friendly on the arm and leading everyone successfully (without argument) to the living room.

Half an hour everyone heard a motorbike run into the drive way, and seconds later Harry appeared with a case of bear (how typical, his father leapt up grinning) and a helmet under his arm. His shirt was white, and quite translucent, giving everyone a sneaky peak at all the dark tattoo's lining his upper body. His hair was slightly askew and undone, creating rivers of black locks down his white shirt. He looked so… so... beautiful that both Draco and Voldemort found themselves gaping at the young man. (He also had a thing for entrances).

There was a silent moment in which everyone was staring, even Harry's parents who couldn't have been more proud of their son's unusual sex appeal today. (Though perhaps a bit on the inappropriate side). Harry stared equally back, first at the greasy haired man who, upon closer inspection appeared to be withholding his true behaviour. Then on to the Old man with the beard, who's eyes twinkled in a way that Harry didn't quite trust, then on to Red haired man and his bushy haired wife, instantly feeling a kind of kindle of warmth and friendliness that he liked. He then looked to a blond haired women, who he rather thought was a very stunning person (so of course he knew immediately that she was Lucius's wife, he struck Harry as that type of man) and then onto the last of the new bunch, the thin man with black hair almost as long as his. He felt as though… he should know him.

"Hello everyone." He nodded pleasantly to the new arrivals, Setting his helmet on the coat rack (where various robes were currently residing, and Harry spent a moment to wonder why all these people wore robes) and put his key's on the Keys rack. He then shuffled into the room, pulling his hair back to reveal the lighting shaped scar that everyone seemed to stare at, and then decided it was best to have his long hair forward. His mother came up and hugged him, and started to introduce Harry to everyone.

"Everyone, this is my son, Harry James Potter McLeod."

"Just call me Harry." He said, lifting his hand and waving to everyone. He didn't like all the staring.

"This is Mr and Mrs. Weasley…" She started and Mrs. Weasley gleamed happily and brought the boy into a hug, caught off guard by this, Harry just kind of stood there blinking stupidly until the hug finished. Then Mr. Weasley wisely and only shook Harry's hand. Okay, Harry was used to being Famous for his music, but this was... a tad on the over done side. He blinked.

"This is Mr. Severus Snape." Snape he noted, seemed to want to do everything but shake Harry's hands, so before he could move towards him, Harry only nodded his head in greeting to the man, much to the look of relief briefly flashing over his features.

"This is Sir Dumbledore-" Dumbledore smiled with his twinkling eyes and shook Harry's hands. He didn't say anything to the man, and felt a slight nudge… did he have powers like Harry? He could feel through that contact that yes he did. Harry didn't like the feeling that this old man was trying to enter his mind.

"This is Mr. Malfoy's Wife, Narcissa Malfoy." Harry smiled at her, and gently took her hand in his own, and kissed the middle knuckle. 

"Charmed." This made Narcissa blush uncertainly. She had been caught completely off guard by the boy's manors.

"T-thank you…" She flustered, blushing very faintly. Causing Harry's grin to widen and his Parents and Draco to roll his eyes, and everyone else in the room to blink.

"And this is Sirius Black." At this Harry choked momentarily, _The_ Sirius Black? Convicted criminal proved innocent? Wow, this was a strange day indeed.

"Cool." He grinned up at the man, they had something in common; they both probably hated the government and justice system.

"Well then, now that we're acquainted, let's go into the dinning room, shall we?" Clair spoke up, breaking the tense silence that had come with Harry's arrival.

* * *

I'll let you know now... i've also hosted this up somewhere else, and over at the "other place" its at chapter 8... but if you can't find it, its your fault.. cackles


	4. Word Games

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the things that aren't found in JK.R original story (Ie: my original character etc...)

* * *

Turns out that Harry wasn't seated between Snape and Black after all; His mother was at one end of the table, and his father at the other. He was seated near the middle on the left side between Black and Draco followed on Draco's side by the two Weasly's. On the other side of the long table sat Dumbledore, Snape, Lucius and Narcissa. Unfortunately for Harry, he had to bear having to look across the table at Snape and Lucius.

Harry had a sneaking suspicion that his mother hired someone to do the cooking, as this was very delicious and good, not like her usual burnt food. There was a very large turkey at his father side, various dishes of all sorts including the normal Fruit Salad and Yorkshire puddings. Over all the display and food was nice, which Harry supposed made up for the dry conversation.

"So... Harry how did you meet the Malfoys?" Black started, stacking meat onto his plate with a ravenous look.

"We ran over his son." Silence. Harry had said it such a practical manor that his father snorted, which was the only sound for a few heartbeats. Barely moving his eyes, he could see everyone's expression through perception vision (at least, that's what he named it. It was a skill he developed over the years; he could observe everyone without really moving his eyes from their original location. It had to do with his special powers.) Snape looked like he was about to have a serious fit, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling (did they ever stop doing that?) Lucius looked indifferent, Narcissa looked livid at this news, Draco appeared to be blushing slightly the Weasly's were holding back their surprise and Black looked like he was ready to split into a grin. Actually, Harry noted, Black looked proud of Harry. This irked Harry and the feeling of familiarity around the man returned.

"So, Mr. Malfoy what do you do for a living?" Harry asked. Figuring that if no one was going to be nice and stop staring at him through the entire visit, he might as well make this uncomfortable for them. He was already suspecting many things from these people, things he liked… and things he didn't.

"I work in the government." He said dismissively, returned the question with a slight sneer. "What do you do for a living, Harry?"

"I compose music." Harry retorted. More silence. This time Lucius hadn't bother to mask his emotions and the surprise was clearly on his face, as was everyone else's (his parents however were still sending random knowing looks across the table to each other, purposely ignoring the conversation). Harry Potter as a Composer? Now there was a thought no one had considered.

"Oh? How did you get into that?" Mr. Weasly asked, leaning forward in his seat to look down at Harry.

"Simple really, I've always had an ear for it, and my mom wanted a new sound to her CD, so I helped out and then before I knew it was composing for all sorts of people in all sorts of genres." Came the swift and well calculated reply. So far, Harry had all his answers prepared well in advance. He watched again without moving his eyes as more people exchanged looks. He nearly smirked.

"Your mom's CD?" Draco inquired, turning to look at him confusedly, however Harry caught a glimpse deeper into the Boy's eyes and he could have sworn he saw the cool grey warm with a tint of red.

"That's right Young Malfoy, Ian and I are singers." Clair responded before Harry could and Harry smiled as Draco nodded wordlessly. He was surprised when Draco caught the smile and then faintly blushed. What was up with the boy? Couldn't he make up his mind? Harry's smile faded and he went back into neutral mode.

"What do you sing?" Dumbledore asked, joining in the conversation which had started as rather dull.

"Nothing you'd like. Heavy gospel, Heavy metal, sometimes a bit of Opera, but not much." Ian this time; seems like Harry was being 'rescued' by his parents even though he had everything under control...

"Interesting…" Was all that came as a reply, everyone else falling silent and decided to occupy their mouths with something other that words and devouring their dinner. Harry however only picked at his food, only taking in a few mouthfuls every so often. He wasn't very hungry tonight. He was more interested to find out what Both Lucius and Snape had against him. Lucius he could understand (he thinks). But why did Snape appear to loath him? Interesting indeed…

Voldemort mentally scolded at things. This wasn't really going accordingly as planned. Even if it did grant insight to the kind of person Harry had become, it didn't help him measure up the boy's capabilities any more or any less than when he had first met him. Truth be told, he hadn't felt an ounce of magic from him. And for the first time every, Voldemort felt afraid of that one little fact. It was quite impossible for his Magic to simply disappear… but it was the only explanation as to why there was no magical signature around him, or anything so much as resembling it. He wondered of Dumble-idoit has noticed the same thing. He decided to find out more than what Harry was letting up, and tactfully launched shamelessly into the question.

"Do you believe in Magic, Harry?" Draco prompted, looking at the dark haired beauty, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

All movement ceased, and there was an air of utter shock. Every one was surprised, except Harry and his parents. Ahhh... at least their suspicions were right. Lucius tried to recover, and failed miserably at it.

"Don't be Preposterous, boy! There is no such thing as magic. Haven't I gone over this with you before?" he scolded. Voldemort sneered on the inside of his mind. Poor Lucius. He would have to _speak_ to him about his behaviour to him. It would appear that he was forgetting who inhabited his son's body. Harry didn't seem phased by the question; he actually seemed to ponder it. And the longer it took for him to answer, the more Voldemort was getting fidgety under those green orbs.

"I'm the type of person who doesn't believe in things like that unless I see it with my own eyes first." He said, shrugging off indifference. At this everyone visibly sighed in relief, Dumbledore looked unnaturally pensive from what Harry had shown thus far, and everyone seemed shifty, even if relieved by the answer. Harry caught his father's eye, and mirrored in them was an identical wicked gleam.

"See? Potter here isn't dumb enough to-" Lucius huffed but was cut short.

"So I guess my answer to your question would have to be; yes I do believe in Magic." Black looked at him funny, Snape paled, Draco's face look pleasantly surprised. Dumbledores eyes were literally sparkling with excitement. Clair put a fist into her mouth and Ian was staring dreamily into the ceiling trying hard not to laugh.

"So… can you DO magic?" Draco pressed, clearly interested, and Harry didn't need to think twice about the sudden red tint to those grey eyes. He knew something was up with this kid… MPD maybe?

"That depends on what your definition of Magic is." Harry responded, pushing his chair out slightly to lean back and fold his legs. Peering at Draco. Everyone was hanging onto their conversation, Narcissa was eyeing everyone sordidly and then fixed her eyes on Harry. Harry hadn't noticed her gaze before, and he didn't like the lustfulness he saw in it. Maybe he had come on too strong before?

"Oh… um... levitating stuff?"

"Oh well then the answer is no." Harry lied through his teeth. Best not give anything away.

"Oh…." Draco looked cast fallen, and Harry couldn't help but grin.

"The Type of magic I believe in isn't the kind of visible stuff like making objects move across the room without holding onto them or anything like that. Although I suppose it could be taken like that. It's more kind of like… the magic which makes us who we are. Life. That is magical." Harry half lied. He was dead serious, but he was also lying when he said he didn't believe in the type of magic that involved moving objects. He could move objects, with his mind; he just didn't want Draco knowing that for some reason.

At this revelation, Dumbledore sat back and looked incredibly pensive (even mroe so than before), and then the old man smiled. Harry was such a mature boy, and here he had been judging him by his looks, which suggested he was a rebellious character. Apparently the same thing was going through everyone else's minds. They were so deep in thought that they didn't even notice the dishes being cleared and the dessert coming along (pie a la mode)

For awhile nothing was said (once again) and the air was tense, though not nearly as much as it had been before. Voldemort concentrated on the mother for a moment, entering her mind, oh it was so easy, and imputing an idea there and nudging her to act upon it. This would guarantee him to get closer to Harry.

However, the foolish woman said nothing, and Voldemort grew slightly frustrated.

"So Draco, what do you think of my son so far?" Voldemort hadn't been expecting this at all; it was completely against what he had wanted her to do.

"I um... would like to be his friend-"

"Cool, so would I." Once again Harry caught everyone by surprise. Draco grinned at this, and Harry saw the red tint was back, this made him smile. One day... he would get the full color out and discover the truth of the kid.

"Wonderful, then how would you like to stay the night?" Bingo! Voldemort snickered in his mind. How perfect.

"Excellent, I can keep my promise to Draco then." What? What promise, Voldemort whipped his head to Harry in confusion. And Harry only grinned, it would appear that he had forgotten.

"Is that okay with you Mr and Mrs. Malfoy?" The Malfoy's exchanged a look with Dumbledore, and they nodded.

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

"That settles it then." Ian spoke up, plopping in a bit of ice-cream into his mouth, alerting everyone that dessert had been served.

* * *

MPD: Multiple Personality Disorder. 


	5. Numb

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters… ditto. Rawr…. I'm tired.

A/N: Watch it.. theres kissing in this chapter! eeeewww... coooties

* * *

Voldemort carefully kept his emotions in check as Dumbledore carefully went over the things they wanted him to 'discover' about Harry. Lucius seemed slightly worried about leaving Voldemort and it made him sneer in the stereotypical trait of Slytherins. 

"Yeah okay! I got it thanks…" Giving Dumbledore the eye of impatiens. Dumbledore seemed satisfied for the moment, but the twinkle in his eyes was less than it had been at dinner.

"Very well, Draco. Do try and play nice, though." He added as an after thought. Sirius, he noted, tossed a scathing look at Draco.

"Just don't hurt my godson, or you'll regret it, _Malfoy_" Sirius said in undertone, and Lucius replied in an equally dangerous voice.

"You'd be dead before your filthy paws touched him." There was a moment of icy tension before Dumbledore clapped his hands together and smiled, walking over to where Ian, Clair and Narcissa were discussing something of probably pettiness. Snape darted his eyes to Draco in silent knowing. This caused Voldemort to grin up at his 'godfather.' He made a mental promise to make this sleepover night … interesting.

Harry was back from his room making it (as he quoted) Habitable. He has also, Voldemort noticed, changed from his white shirt to a dark green shirt. And for the first time in Voldemort's renewed life in Draco's body several years ago, he caught himself wishing for the translucent white shirt… Voldemort scolded himself for this, trying desperately to get rid of the bad thoughts.

Dumbledore shook hands with the McLeod's and bit them goodbye, everyone else following suit. Soon it was only Clair, Ian, Harry and Draco in the room. Clair flopped on the cough, and Harry sighed. Voldemort realized that up until this moment all of them had been tense, strange that he hadn't noticed at all…

"Well that was… entertaining….." Clair eyed Harry. Harry shrugged. Draco's blond head looked to and fro from Harry and Clair while Ian minded his own business.

"C'mon, Draco, I'll show you my room." Harry said, grabbing his hand and leading him away. Voldemort looked at the contact and frowned as he felt a slight blush creep on his cheeks. Damn that boy!

He climbed up the stairs, still leading Draco by the hand and down a hall way, into the 3rd room on the left. It was medium sized, not as large as Voldemorts Room inside of both Riddle Manor and Malfoy Manor, but nearly. Upon entering, there was a nice queen sized bed, couch, fireplace, desk and another door, leading to the bathroom. It was cozy, and recently painted from the looks of it. It also appeared that he had settled in nicely for only being there for 5 days.

"You can have the bed, I'll take the couch." Harry said simply, letting go of Draco's hand when entering the room.

"You sure?" Voldemort forced himself to ask. Harry only nodded obliviously.

"Yeah, the couch is lower than the bed anyways." Voldemort looked at him funny, unable to make heads or tails of what he meant by that.

"Is there anything you need, want? Beer?" Harry managed a smirk at the last one. Draco visibly choked.

"Why do your parents let you drink?" He asked, his voice a mingle of awe and disbelieve.

"Well, for starters you'll notice their incredibly easy going-" He started, sitting down on the couch, motioning Draco to follow him. After he was seated, he continued. "And basically they believe so long as I do it with a responsible adult and never take any alcohol from anyone I don't know I'm fine. Oh, and they insist I be reasonable with it." He said, yawning.

"So, is there anything I can get you?" Voldemort inwardly smirked. If he would get the boy drunk… perhaps he would be far more susceptible to the power of suggestion.

"er.. Um... Brandy." Harry nodded and got up again, heading to the door.

"Stay there, I'll be back in a bit." And Harry left the room. Voldemort began pacing. This was indeed entirely not like him at all. He despised the fact that he was forced to play some dumb idiot, and even more so that he was to relinquish control over the situation to Harry Bloody Fucking Potter. The came an Itch at the base of his Skull that he knew he couldn't scratch. Frustrated, he lessened his mind barrier and allowed the i>real /i> Draco to speak to him, impudent little boy… but he could do nothing to torture him, only push him to the far reaches of their shared mind.

_'What do you want!'_ he snapped.

_'My Lord… I …'_

_'Well?'_ Voldemort sneered mentally, Harry was sure taking his time.

_'I won't let you Hurt him.'_ Voldemort started, Draco WHAT?

_ 'I don't believe you have a choice in the matter, boy.'_ he snarled mentally. But what surprised him the most was Draco was not backing down.

_ 'I want **Him**, __I want to make him scream my name… I….'_ Voldemort was almost mortified by this. But he encouraged Draco's boldness; he so ever rarely saw such boldness these days from his measly Death Eaters.

_ 'I won't kill him… yet… He might just yet prove useful, and if he is… I might let you have fun.'_ Voldemort always rewarded his 'trusty' followers, and Draco had allowed Voldemort usage of his body without any reward for it… so far. And he supposed he could stand potter in the meantime… Oh course, the moment he shut Draco back out, he reflected that he was getting slightly jealous. Never a good sign for anyone.

After Harry left the room he walked calmly to the stairs and down them, and then bolted to his patiently waiting parents in the kitchen. They were cleaning up and Harry quickly grabbed some Alcohol, Brandy in specific for Draco, some ice and two glasses. He paused however, when his mother crossed her arms and glowered at him.

"Your not getting him drunk." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Of course not! He asked for it…" Ian snorted at Harry reply.

"Well, keep your hands to yourself this time, you don't want to traumatize the only kid your age that you've met so far, do you?" Ian asked, finishing putting the remaining dishes into the dishwater and filling the sink with soapy water for the dishes that were either too big or simply couldn't go in the dishwasher.

"You know… Contrary to popular belief, I do know how to behave myself." Harry scorned, but he was smiling. His parents smiled back.

"So?" Clair inquired, completely changing the direction of conversation, this time Harry's smile faded.

"Yes about all of them, even Draco." Ian stopped what he was doing and Clair merely blinked.

"Well, can't say that wasn't unexpected-" Ian started.

"Meh, don't go blowing up anything just because he can do, okay?" Clair finished.

"Yeah, don't worry. I don't plan on telling him… everything." Harry finished quite lamely, but he was planning something. They seemed satisfied with that and let Harry return to his room with one waiting Draco.

Harry walked slowly, taking his time; he paused as the door of his room and suddenly felt a strong dose of foreboding, as if he was signing some contract by entering it, except he didn't know what it was. He turned the door knob and Voldemort looked up, having just sat down again from pacing. He smiled. Harry smiled back.

He walked over, and set the platter if items down on the desk, starting to mix Draco his drink, and his own.

"Ice?"

"No thanks."

So he was a straight drinker, interesting. Did his father teach him the subtlety of taste then? Harry shrugged the thoughts off and gave Draco his drink, sitting on the couch beside him. He didn't want to light the fireplace, it was summer and it was already too hot at night to be bothered. Though in winter this would become a little heat sanctuary.

For the time being, both sat in uncomfortable silence. Voldemort struggled to find something interesting to say, while Harry drank his drink and used his perception vision to closely observe Draco. He looked at Harry, while Harry seemed to be looking away, and opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it. Harry also saw, using his unique gift that Draco's eyes changed depending on the degree of frustration he experienced, and he saw them flash a dangerous red for a millisecond that he couldn't truly be sure that it happened. Harry was beginning to suspect from Draco that, a) he either wasn't who he said he was, or b) wasn't used to being resorted to shyness.

Harry smiled suddenly; he wasn't one to be shy either when it came down to it. But the blond haired wonder was truly an exquisite piece of Human. His skin was dove like, and snow pale. His hair was short, barely reaching to his shoulders and slicked back in an arrogant manner, except he didn't appear arrogant in Harry's presence. His eyes, though changed to varying degrees of red and grey red, seemed to be a normal pale blue, giving this ice effect to his eyes. Cold and mysterious. Harry liked that kind of trait in a person, if only Draco got beyond his contradicting shyness.

"What are you thinking about?" Ah, finally some speech, Dracos voice brough Harry out of his blasphemous thoughts and he looked at Draco with piercing green orbs.

"Well, I was thinking… about Keeping my promise to you." He saw Draco's eye twitch.

"Erm.. okay…" he sounded unsure. Harry burst out laughing, his voice a reverberation of silky sounds of sounding quite pleased.

"You so easily forget this morning, I'm surprised. Is your memory always so poor?" He chided, and sat up, placing his glace on the desk and facing Draco. Harry slowly took off his Shirt, delighting himself on seeing Draco's eyes bulge out of their sockets. Harry laughed again.

"If you can get your mind out of the gutter for a moment, Draco, then I'll keep my promise and explain my Tattoos to you." Draco hastily recovered from this, and nodded.

Voldemort bit his lip when Harry started to take his shirt off, and for a fleeting moment found himself craving to the absolute need of wanting to touch Harry everywhere. It was then he remembered Harry Tattoo's. That boy had been purposely leading Voldemort on. Of course, he had been too startled by Potters movements to really register the insult carelessly tossed at him, had it been anyone else he would have tortured them into submission.

He watched Harry sit back down on the couch, however he said down so his back was leaning against the plush arm rest, and one leg bent up with his elbow resting on his knee, and his other leg slung over the edge of the couch. He gestured and pointed to the first Tattoo, one on his wrist, depicting a shark swimming in water, as if he was about to find his prey.

"This one, I can honestly say I don't remember how or when I got it. I think it might have been a few years ago, one of my first. And I think I was drunk at the time, so really there's no story there. But you'll find a lot of my Tattoos were done when I was drunk, or messed up or unconscious or _something_ to that degree in which I can't remember how I got it. Moving on, this one-" Harry pointed to a White (yes, white) Celtic Cross with an upside down purple pentacle in its center, it was small but the color in contrast with the white interior of the cross and the silver lining of it, made it very noticeable.

"-this one was actually for the memory of a friend that died about 18 months ago, car accident. She had a necklace just like it, and so I got a tattoo of it in her name. So I'll never forget her. She was a good friend. This one, on my shoulder here is actually kind of like a friendship tattoo between me and like… 7 other people." Harry had leaned over and twisted to the side a bit so Draco could get a good look.

Voldemort couldn't help but think how wonderful it would be to put **his** Brand on Harry… because the more and more time he spent in Harry's presence, the more he wanted to claim him. He had of course still blames Draco's gay hormones for the intrusion of his desires.

"I have a Tattoo of a small phoenix on my ankle, my dad actually took me to get it when I was… I think 13. It was the first Tattoo I got. And then there's the words. Um, some of them are in Latin and I don't quite remember what they mean so I'll come back to those one day, and last of all… My giant tattoo. I don't remember when I got it, probably a few years ago as well and probably when I was drunk, because I do remember a nasty hangover when I discovered it. I like to think it represents my bad side. So that's all of them, I guess." Harry finished, leaning back against the arm of the couch and observing Draco.

Voldemort looked at the snake, it was quite apparent that the snake slithered down under Harry's clothing. The scales black with red edges, and the eyes white with the barest of yell lines indicating the vertical pupils of a snake. The mouth of the snake was quiet, the tongue wasn't flicked out and the fangs weren't bared.

But in his dream, they had been. Voldemort pushed the thought away; it was just a silly dream anyways. But he couldn't get his eyes off of the Snake, it of course pleased Voldemort to know that the infamous Harry Potter had it in for Snakes and the Bad end of things... maybe he could be turned after all…

"See something you like?" Harry interrupted Voldy's thoughts and he started. Harry had said it at the exact moment that Draco had licked his lips while staring at Harry's torso, he was bothered by the look in his eyes, but ignored it.

"Er.. I um.. oh.. I…." Harry inwardly smirked. Normally he wasn't so cruel, but for some reason seeing the almighty Draco Malfoy (wherever he had gotten his opinion of almighty from) stutter gave Harry great satisfaction.

"Listen, I'm going to give you a bit of advice, if you have something to say or do, Do it and stop hesitating already, you've been giving me the same look all through dinner and even now, its obvious you want something so spit it out already." Harry told him, perhaps a bit more roughly than he intended, for the sudden look of venom mixed in with challenge in Draco's eyes told him he said exactly the right thing, and yet purposed that he was getting more than he bargained for. Still Draco remained sitting, his face changing to look pensive.

"Can I kiss you?" Both boy's blinked, Draco seemed to blush slightly, but Harry didn't even respond by that much. He merely studied the boy. Already placing a stereotype on British pretty boys.

The Silence was deafening.

Voldemort squirmed on the inside, what in the nine hells had prompted _that_ out of him! And gods the look Harry was giving him, he didn't even blush or stutter… it was almost as if he hadn't heard him correctly. Voldemort opened his mouth to try and mend the situation by saying he didn't have to before Harry cut him off.

"Like I say, why are you Hesitating? You don't strike me as the type of person that would ask… let alone hesitate. Just do it." He said calmly, he was in the perfect position too, Voldemort noticed.

Draco crept up to Harry, leaning in between Harry's legs and gently touching Harry's exposed chest with his finger, for some reason he felt suddenly very hot, so Voldemort did. He decided that for once he would give in to Draco's body. He leaned in more, pretty much laying himself onto of Harry, who up until this moment seemed to continue being unresponsive. Voldemort pushed his lips into Harry's and for a moment thought he would die from the contact which sent wonderful jolts of_ something_ through his lips. He suddenly became ravenous to find out what Harry tasted like, and stroked Harry's jaw, as well as parting his lips to get Harry to do the same.

He responded, opening his mouth and giving Draco entry.

Voldemort could have swooned; Harry it seemed was an expert kisser. And his taste, he just couldn't place it. Harry's tongue expertly danced a tango around Draco's, and the barest of moans escaped from Harry's throat. And Voldemort found himself also wishing for the same thing Draco did, he wanted Harry to scream his name, he wanted him to make more noises.

Voldemort felt his third leg grow increasingly hard, but from the feel of it, Harry wasn't even semi-erect yet. Damn, Voldemort allowed his hands to run over the smooth tanned, picture graphed skin. His tongue slid over Harry's more and more, licking the roof of his mouth, and then plunging like a deep sea diver back as far it would go without choking, and Harry he found did the same, running his tongue all over Draco's teeth.

But Voldemort must have done something wrong, because he felt himself pushed away, breaking the kiss with a small auditable pop. Green eyes almost seemed Angry, but they weren't, they were blank, no cloudy haze of arousal, just clear, bright yet blank.

"I think its time we went to bed, Draco. Goodnight." Harry slipped from under him and walked to the closet doors, that Voldemort hadn't notice before. When Harry came back, he was careing a light blanket and pillow, obviously for him when he would sleep on the couch. Draco had moved on to the bed and sat there breathing heavily.

"Um… I'm sorry-" He started, Voldemort felt so out of it, that he was actually feeling sorry. Damn. He was feeling sorry for the Brat Potter! How ridicules...

"For what? You should probably go do something about that, by the way. You could get Prostate Congestion…. Quite painful" Voldemort decided then, facts were not cool. He grumbled something and then headed into the bathroom.

When he came out some 20 minutes later (he had a shower), Harry was already asleep on the couch, his back turned so Voldemort couldn't see his face. He sighed and moved to the bed Harry told him to sleep on, there waiting for him were a pair of pyjamas. After casting a careful glance at Harry, he took his towel off and put them on, not knowing that Harry wasn't asleep, and was peaking with perception vision. He climbed into the soft warm bed and laid his head down on the feather soft pillows, promptly falling asleep.

Meanwhile Harry was still trying to maul his thoughts into something coherent that he could think straight. True, he was a good actor... enough to not et Draco know he had been absolutely flabbergasted by that kiss and had managed to control some of his lower regions functions. He just couldn't figure out what the hell was up with the kid. It was as if he was a different person when kissing, than speaking with. And to top it off, Draco's made Harry go numb just by touching him. His lips were still tingling.

* * *

A/N:  
Prostate Congestion Blue balls. LOL. Its not very pleasant, basically its when the excess semen (cus the gland like constantly produces semen and if you don't relieve the pressure normally, things happen) creates pressure which builds up continuously within the prostate gland.. and its not pleasant. Its quite painful from what I've heard. 

I'm a girl by the way, just so that you don't get confused, but an ex-boyfriend told me about this once and omg it sounded utterly painful.

And yeah, also.. OMFG long chapter. This was so totally NOT intended, so don't get used to it, I just happened to be in one of those moods that is like I continue adding in things without needing to... and the results are long chapters… those of you who are like "yay long chapters" I say this to you: don't get your hopes up in the future XD; I'm a huge under-exaggerated disappointment.


	6. Anguish

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't already mine...

* * *

It was 4 in the morning, and not a thing should have been stirring. So why wasn't Potter asleep? He had very quietly moved the couch in his room to face the empty fireplace, his glass empty of its content save the ice cubes clinking softly together. 

_Clunk_

Something woke Voldemort from his unusually restful sleep in Harry's bed. For a moment he didn't understand why he was awake until there came a soft gasp from behind him. From the tension in the room it was clear Harry was trying to keep quiet about something. Voldemort pretended to roll over in his sleep, to see the back of the couch a ways away facing the fireplace. He thought he heard another gasp, no… this time he definitely heard it. Stealthily as possible he left his bed, creeping to the couch.

Potter was so absorbed in what he was doing he didn't register the creek in the floor boards. Voldemort soon understood why. Potter was clutching his chest and sweating, he looked to be in a huge amount of pain, his lip bitten with a thin trickle of blood down his chin. Voldemort also noticed he seemed oddly paler than he was hours ago. His shirt was bunched up in his fist, over his heart.

Before Voldemort was registering what he himself was doing, he was around the couch with a startled Harry trying to push him away while wincing at every movement he made. He was panting heavily, sweat dripping down his cheek. Harry was trying his hardest not to call out.

"Harry, are you alright?" Voldemort immediately cursed Draco's voice for being too loud, then again... it was kind of his fault. He mentally scolded himself before turning his attentions back to Harry who was feebly pushing him away when Voldemort made to embrace him. Harry's hand on Voldemorts chest sent electric fire into his veins and desperately tried to struggle his urges to ram the boy into the couch mercilessly.

"I'm…… fine" he started, his chest heaving, his hand easing up on its grip. Indeed Harry was fine, at least for the moment. But Voldemort thought differently. He didn't even try to fight the impulse, and tore Harry's shirt off instantly after the words were formed out of his mouth.

He was not fine. His tattoos were gleaming oddly, above all the sly snake. The snake's eyes had changed color, the tongue was forked out and the position it was seemed slightly longer. Voldemort couldn't do anything but gape at it, he dimly noticed Harry watching him with an odd expression.

"I lied."

"No kidding, you're NOT fine."

"No… not about that. I've had this tattoo since I was a baby."

Silence.

Voldemort looked into emperor jade green orbs, trying to sense if he was telling the truth or not… because Voldemort did NOT remember Harry James Potter (McLeod) having a tattoo of a snake on his body. He was to say the least, stunned… what if…. What if…..

"Your kidding... right?"

"No."

More silence.

Harry got up, wincing and rubbing his chest as he did so, discarding his torn shirt by the door and rummaging in his desk for something. It sunk into Voldemort what that tattoo might be, and he began to think quickly, surely not…

"What are you looking for?" Voldemort finally asked, getting off the couch, he couldn't help it. Potter was in danger… in danger from something that happened 17 years ago. But how? Voldemort shook his head, he had to stop thinking about it for the moment, now wasn't the time.

"Pills."

"For?"

"Headache." Harry answered with indifference.

Suddenly and unexplainably Draco came back from the depths of their shared mind and whispered something to Voldemort, and for once, he agreed. Seduction was the best cure for Headaches…

"Harry?" something in Draco's tone made Harry turn around, wishing he hadn't. The red eyes were back, looking at Harry with predatory eyes, as if he were hunting him down right then and there. Harry inadvertently gulped. Draco walked towards him and Harry found himself against the wall somehow. Strange, he didn't remember walking. Draco put his hands on either side of Harry's head, up against the wall and leaned up, flushing his body close.

It was really quite unexpected, to the point where ice ran through his veins, followed by a burning inferno. He felt as though his blood was on fire, it was the same feeling he had just experienced before Draco awoke; only… it didn't seem intent on killing him.

Harry was usually always the dominant one, and Draco appeared to be one that was also dominant… however Harry felt himself falling prey to those wicked eyes, and his knees were getting weak. Lips touched and Harry thought he had been struck by lightning; smooth caress of porcelain red met his own ungraceful lips. Ungraceful? Usually he was the good kisser. This wasn't the same kiss as had been 5 hours ago; this was intent on claiming victory.

Harry melted, sliding down the wall and moaning as Draco followed him. Both very unwilling to break it just yet. Draco's hands seemed to be everywhere, touching and caressing. Harry moaned slightly louder and then whimpered with Draco's finger tips teased his nipples. So much for his mothers warning about NOT doing anything to Draco! It was then he realized that his length was impossibly hard. Well damn, pyjamas didn't constrict too much, but now the blond haired wonder was very acutely aware of the hardness pressing into him.

So when Draco's fingers found themselves under his pyjamas and wrapped around Harry member, he made a soft hissing sound as apparently the fire which encased him upon Draco's touch, had no qualms about spreading that same fire on his member. He whimpered again, urging Draco by trying to trust into his fist. But to no avail, Draco was experienced, and had pinned Harry with his other hand.

He heard a dark chuckle come from those sinful lips… those red lips. Oh gods, Harry wanted those lips elsewhere. And from the smirk he had received for staring, Draco knew it too. He slowly eased down Harry pants, his smirk vanishing into a genuine predatorily smile upon seeing what he was dealing with. Let's just say, Harry was well endowed.

Draco breathed in Harry's scent from his member, an odd tingling scent that he couldn't place, it was a wonderful scent, musky but with something else…Suddenly he didn't care. If that thing was going to continue twitching every second as Draco neared it, he could think about the scent later.

Voldemort was about to lick Harry when Harry stopped him. His eyes were glazed and unfocused in a blissful feeling, but still he was holding onto doubt.

"You… don't have to." He started, rewarded by the infamous Malfoy smirk and a hot wet thing sliding up his cock from the base to the tip already leaking out pre-come. Whatever doubts Harry had about having this hot young man, who he hardly knew, sucking him off, vanished when Draco took him inside of his mouth. Harry moaned and Voldemort understood what the strange scent and taste was. Just a touch of vanilla essence to drive him crazy.

It felt so good to have one's member to be swallowed in the core of a raging heat source. It was even more of a pleasant sensation when Draco's tongue was slightly cooler than the rest of his mouth. Slowly, he went so painfully slowly, it was all Harry could do to breath.

As Draco's head bobbed up and down, slowly inch by inch taking him in more until he was encased in Draco's mouth up to the hilt. He whimpered again in encouragement as he felt Draco's throat muscles adjust and work their teasing magic on him. He felt him withdraw to the tip, and his tongue slid over the sensitive skin, drawling circles around until Harry had his fist in his mouth to try and keep from moaning too loud again. At this rate he would not last long.

Voldemort was pleasantly surprised by the way Harry completely surrendered to him, like putty in his hands. Its was tantalizing to know he could work Harry this way, perhaps the power of suggestion would be higher now. But there was the risk of ending it, so he would wait for another time like this. His tongue roamed and gently pried into the tip of Harry's member, causing a soft cry from its owner. His fingers took over and his sinful tongue worked their way over caressing his balls in wet licks while Harry tried desperately not to trash. Hands and tongue switched places once again and within a few more moments Harry's seed was spilling into Voldemort's mouth.

A bit salty but with a touch of vanilla to sweeten it. Voldemort took it all up in good faith (ha!) and licked his lips after swallowed all that he could. He crawled back up Harry's body and kissed him again, Harry's tongue lapping up what it could from the inside of his mouth. Harry's hand strayed from being placed on Draco's chest to traveling downward. When Voldemort realized this he caught Harry's hand and growled in his ear, surprising Harry.

"Go to sleep… _Potter_." He visibly enjoyed watching Harry shudder as he said his last name in a silky smooth voice.

"But…" at the barest of whispers. Voldemort's dark chuckle returned, causing Harry to shudder again. What happened to the shy boy from before? Harry wondered.

"That was for you, as a gift for being so… hospitable." Bull. For a moment Harry seemed to protest further, before relenting and letting it go. He nodded and Draco stood up, dragging Harry up with him. Steadying him as he wavered a bit from the recent exertion he had experienced. Draco chuckled again, and Harry was beginning to want to hear it more often, it made him shiver in a way he liked. It only took a few moments to register that Harry was on the bed, being tucked in with a warm body next to his, holding him.

Damn. Harry couldn't move, he didn't dare use his perception vision in such close proximity as this. He had a feeling he knew what Draco was about.

The morning came and went, with both boy's still sleeping. It was noon when Harry finally got up, disentangled himself from Draco (completely unaware as well) and began putting on whatever assortment of clothing that his hands touched once in his closet. In the end he was wearing a pair of slacks, and a navy blue shirt. He yawned and scratched his head, turning into the bathroom to freshen up, and brush his hair. When he had all the knots out and looked somewhat presentable, he returned to find Grey orbs watching his every move.

Draco had already gotten dressed. Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He and Draco walked in silence to and out of the door and down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Where one very ticked off Clair was waiting with a ladle in her hands.

Harry stopped cold, and Draco blinked, wondering what was up. Harry's face looked like it was carved from White marble, stony faced. Before a sheepish grin leaked its way in and broke the imagery.

"Harry James Potter McLeod. You have some explaining to do." She started off, her eyes darting from one child to the other.

"It wasn't me, I swear."

Clair raised an eyebrow, clearly not believe a word he was saying.

"I thought I made is specifically clear to you, 'do not seduce your house guests!' and what did you go a do?" Clair bristled and Voldemort couldn't help but laugh. This muggle was funny.

"Ma'am, it wasn't Harry who was doing the Seducing…." He was trying to keep a straight face, and was failing miserably. Clair opened her mouth as if to say something, before closing it smartly. Draco Smirked at her, she narrowed her eyes.

"Draco, _dear_ your father is in the living room waiting for you." Draco nodded, and before anyone could really react properly, he pulled Harry into a brief kiss, a mere peck on the lips really. Harry merely winked at him and Draco passed through onto the living room.

"Harry-"

"For once... I was on the bottom."

"Eeeewwwwwww! I didn't want to know that! I meant did you want to go to the pound today?"

"er… sure."

Draco had left with his father (by some means Harry didn't know, due to the fact that he never noticed them to have a car) and he and his Mom went out to the pound a few hours later. They didn't have so much luck, but he did purchase a ginger cat that seemed to have an unusual stare. But he still hadn't found a dog he liked.

"How about we go next week?"

"Sure."

And the week passed in a haze. Harry felt awkward for the first time in his life. He wanted to see Draco, the mysterious boy who was in fact two people (from what he could tell) he wanted to learn more about them. He also wanted to see Sirius again, maybe, he liked the man. He was cool and a.o.k in his book. He did mention he had a liking to motorcycles, plus he had this look of bad boy he also liked. But in terms of anyone else he wanted to see, he didn't think anyone he had met so far would meet his standards.

He sighed; it was Tuesday, 4 days after Friday night and Saturday Morning. He felt funny, his chest would pang every so often whenever he thought too much, and he was becoming increasingly frustrated.

Not to mention he was fearful. Harry didn't fear a lot of things, but his Tattoo had moved again, and he feared Draco would tell somebody… in particular Dumbledore... there was something about the man Harry just plain did not like.

When Draco was gone, Harry wanted to use his magic again. But he always got the foreboding feeling that he was being watched, not just by the cat either. He sighed, his hands itched to make something levitate. But he couldn't, he was too unsure at the moment.

Damn Rainy Tuesdays. Crookshanks purred his lap and he paid due attention to her. Crookshanks was the name the Cat had, and it seemed to stick.

Wednesday, he received an owl. Snowy white with a name tag, Hedwig. Of all the weird things, an Owl. His first thought was to free her as she seemed to be on the side of rare and exotic, snowy white owls weren't seen very often. Hell, owning one was weird. But she didn't leave, she came back after hunting at night, and slept during the day, she was okay… But weird. He didn't even know who sent him the owl.

He still didn't have his dog that he wanted. And he still had heard no word from Draco... the beautiful blond haired young man. Who's eyes changed from grey to red when feeling something strong (at least, that was his honest speculation) who went from shy to bold in a matter of seconds. Harry wanted Draco to touch him again, to set his blood on fire again. And Harry wanted to return to favour given.

Friday, days are passing the same way. Harry was caught in a funk of longing that his parents promptly ignored (he had been in this state once before).

It was 5:00 in the evening when the doorbell rang. Ian rushed to get it, and yanked the door open, fully prepared to tell all the reporters and media people to buzz off when there was a cage waiting for them, with a scruffy black dog staring him in the eye. Ian blinked, the dog licked its chops.

"Uh... HARRY?" Ian called, seconds later a dishevelled Harry Potter appeared in the doorway side by side with his adoptive father. The dog was rather big, as such was the cage. They would have to dismantle the cage to get it inside the house.

"I don't know… Um… Does it have a name?" Reaching for the obvious name tag as the dog whimpered pathetically. Blackie? Horrible name for a dog. Harry sighed, there was a leash on top of the crate/cage and he grabbed it, reaching in through the bars and hooking it to the collar, then gently opening to door, letting the leash slide through it so that he always had the leash in one hand or the other. He gently tugged on the leash and the dog walked obediently towards him.

Harry sighed, leading the dog inside. Ian started to dismantle to cage when he gave out a shout and it just vanished. Ian blinked rapidly, even the dog seemed surprised. Ian looked to Harry, Harry raised an eyebrow and no further speech was spoken. The Dog wondered….

"Well, you seem fairly trained. I don't need you on the leash, or a collar for that matter." And he took both off the Dog; the Dog shook his entire body, and then looked up at Harry as if waiting. Harry started walking, and the dog followed. Fairly obedient. Too obedient. Harry didn't say anything; he just merely walked around the house, saying to the dog "no you can't go in here" Or "yes you can go in here" and then progressing until they reached the back door.

"If you have to go out, scratch the back door and someone will let you out. If we're gone and have left you at home, you'll be left outside." Harry pried open the door, using perception vision to see the dogs reaction, he seemed far too... human. The backyard was fairly large, all fenced in with green grass and a few trees for shade.

"I'll get dog toys tomorrow." With that, Harry closed the door and proceeded back to his room. Blackie followed. He sat at the door when Harry closed it and flopped on his bed not moving or saying anything. Blackie crept closer, nodding to Crookshanks and Hedwig also inhabiting the room. This had been part of Dumbledore's plan based on Draco's information. Keep watch over Harry Potter. The invisible guard was no longer needed now that Sirius had arrived.

Blackie nuzzled Harry's hand. Harry distractedly petted him. Sirius liked getting petted. He heard the door open and swivelled his head to see Clair with a bowel of food in her hands. She smiled warmly to Blackie and Blackie immediately came over and sniffed the bowel.

"I don't have dog food, so cooked beef and rice will do for now." Clair was certainly different to a dog than in public, for one she was a lot warmer. She petted Sirius and scratched his ears, oh yes he liked that.

"Hey, kiddo. This is the last pet, okay?"

The came a grunt from the bed in response. Clair scolded and turned on her heel, gently closing the door behind her.

"Blackie? What a horrible name for you. If you get along with Crookshanks than you can share the couch with her." At that Harry got up and started to wards Crookshanks and picked her up from her pillow on the couch, and approached Blackie. Crookshanks immediately started purring and Blackie merely sniffed Crookshanks.

"Well then. Couch it is." And set Crookshanks back down and flopped back on his bed. Blackie however, did not jump onto the couch, instead jumped onto the bed and panted happily, and licked Harry's cheek. Harry glowered at him, but Sirius pretended not to notice. And sure enough the glower was replaced with a slight pout and Harry petted him.

"Fine, you can sleep at the foot of the bed, but I warn you. I kick in my sleep." Harry didn't know why he was talking to the dog as if he were human, the dog Blackie did have human sense, tilted his head when he didn't understand something. Too human, but that was just crazy, now wasn't it?

* * *

This story is getting harder to write.. >. ;; 

>. If your all wondering why Draco is keeping his distance,. He isn't, he and Voldemort just have death eater business to do. Yeah.. that's right.. assume things.. >.> . and as for Harry knowledge about things, and how he seems to know things he shouldn't, there's no explanation, he just DOES. Call it a 6th sense.

Im not very good at writing erotic scenes between men... I try though... really.


	7. Your My What? Pt1

You're my what?

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't already mine…yadda yadda yadda….

* * *

Harry sighed. He knew that day was only July 15th, it had been something like a week. No, more like 2 weeks since Draco Malfoy's visit. And since then, he hadn't seen the boy. He'd seen more of Dumbledore than he wanted to. Was the old man crazy or what? His parents certainly thought so as well, but kindly let the old man visit.

Harry scuffed his shoe against the concrete side walk while walking Blackie. He frankly, loved the dog to pieces. And the dog seemed to really like Harry as well. Harry would play with him every chance he got, which was often. Blackie loved to chase birds, which surprised Harry because he thought Crookshanks would be the one doing that. Secretly, he wondered if they switched brains or something.

The thought itself cause a large grin on Harry's sober early morning face. Blackie stopped and looked at Harry, tilting his head to the side as if inquiring what Harry was smiling about. Harry chuckled at Blackie, thinking how interesting the dog would be if he were human.

"Oh nothing you sod. Just thinking maybe you and Crook switched brains or something." He assured the huge mound of furry flesh before him. He was rewarded by a growl and Blackie 'strutting' off as if to say, he would never stoop that low. Harry supposed he wouldn't, and it only made him laugh. His laughter slowly faded as they neared this one house.

He hated this house, and hated the people inside more so. They were pompous pricks. They were of course, normal people compared to Harry. But they thought ever so _highly_ of themselves that it made Harry sick. His parents agreed with him towards his opinion of the Neighbours. The strutted around like the owned the place. Not even a week after moving in they had come up to The McLeod's home and dared to lay out 'ground rules of the neighbourhood' to them.

So of course, the first thing his mother did was break nearly all of them the first day. Loud music, a Party _with_ alcohol, that went past 10, and she didn't plant a 'garden' out front and instead decided to 'let it grow naturally' Of course, she planted flowers and had 'her garden' in the back where the neighbours couldn't see it. She strictly told Blackie not to play in it, and so far, he hadn't.

Harry just managed to catch Blackie taking number 2 on their lawn before suddenly realizing what his 'neighbours' would think. He laughed some more, peering at the windows to make sure they weren't home before praising Blackie for his 'good work'

"That's a good boy, whenever their not home... feel free to do what you need to on their lawn..." Harry was, at this point, laughing so hard……..

"What are you laughing at" Came a sneering thick voice and Harry looked up into the face of his 'neighbours' son, Kelvin or something.

"Nothing-" Harry was snickering madly at this point and urged Blackie onward; walking away quickly, when Harry looked back, the kid had stepped in it. Harry fell over roaring. He was saved by the plush grass of some other lawn, but the fall still was hard. Just not hard enough to squish his laughter.

Blackie's face broke out in a large grin and he panted, almost like laughter, but not quite. When he calmed down enough to sit up, Harry plopped himself on his elbows and reached with one hand to pet Blackie and scratch behind his favourite ear. He was sure if dogs could purr, they would.

Harry stood up and stretched, clucking to Blackie as he crossed the street to the other side. "Let's go home and see what's in the fridge shall we?" Harry was a horrible dog owner. His mother told him that he was to feed Blackie once a day, but Harry couldn't resist giving him constant treats. He was lucky though, Blackie stayed slim so his mother never knew.

They walked home in 20 minutes without much incident after that, and when Harry got home, there was a note waiting for him on the door.

_We've gone out shopping for groceries and other supplies, also, the rest of our things should be arriving today so let the movers in, okay? Right, bye sweetheart! See you at dinner, or later_

That's right, Harry remembered that they had to send the majority of their things by plane, after they had arrived. But some of their things go put on the wrong plane. And by the looks of it, it was arriving soon. Which was good, Harry itched for his books and music sheets.

"Mum and Dad are gone for a bit Blackie, and Hedwig is still out, Crookshanks is probably hunting as well, so it's just you and me." Blackie wagged his tail happily and followed Harry inside, even whipping his feet on the welcome matt. He also Followed Harry into the kitchen and looked expectantly into his bowel as Harry dropped some cheese into it.

"I think… that I'll have a shower and then take a short nap before 5. Bark if someone comes at the door." He said more to himself than to Blackie and then wandered off to his bedroom.

Blackie mentally sighed relief at this. He loved his godson dearly, but he needed to make a report to Albus. Making sure the shower was on before he changed back he stretched out the kinks in his spine and headed towards the fire place. Mentally blessing the McLeod's for getting a traditional fire place.

Sirius dipped fingers into his black pouch that he had hanging on his slacks and with his wand, started a fire and threw the floo power into it. He stuck his head in and called out for the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, waiting for Dumbledore to acknowledge him.

"Sirius! How good to see you, well?" Dumbledore looked positively excited, his eyes glinting mysteriously as he leaned forward to talk with Sirius while still sitting on his comfortable chair.

Sirius shook his head and reported. "Well, Harry is incredibly bright for his age, but hasn't exhibited any knowledge of magic just yet. He is so much like his father though, his parents are gone for the day as well. From what I can gather, he composes music with some well known composers, and is one year ahead of Muggle School, meaning he graduated, at least I think so, I'm only speculating on that part."

Dumbledore sat back and thought for a moment, drumming his fingers on the arms of his chair. He came to a decision fairly quickly.

"Soon, I want you to reveal yourself to him soon. He might be frightened, but I think it would be best. I want you to tell him about his parents and Duty to the Wizardling world."

Sirius nodded, biting his upper lip to prevent himself from saying anything. Duty to the Wizardling world? Duty? And what was he going to do about revealing himself. Damn.

"How soon?" he asked instead.

"Best do it when his parents aren't around." Dumbledore looked at him pointedly and Sirius swore. Today, he would have to do it today. Damn.

"Alright. See ya Albus."

Dumbledore nodded as Sirius' head made a 'pop!' and disappeared.

Sirius sat down in front of the fire and spelled it to die down in seconds. He pondered Albus's decision. It seemed unlike him, yet like him at the same time. He bit his thumb and decided how he was going to do this.

Hell! It was his godson. He would understand. And with that, he headed upstairs, treading carefully and opened Harry's door, he started a fire in the fire place and sat down on the couch waiting for him to wake up.

--

Harry had the feeling of being far too hot. He was sweating when he shouldn't be. Normally his room was fairly cool. So why was it so bloody damn hot? Without thinking, he got up, throwing his covers away from him and grumbling.

It was also dark in his room, so he wasn't very observant of the figure on the couch looking at him with a wry expression. He walked to the fire place and swung his hand in an aggravated gesture, his mind refusing to work out how the fire got lit in the first place. Sometimes he did crooked things in his sleep.

It was almost as if an invisibly hand landed on the fire, because the fire just snuffed out like that. Hearing a gasp from the couch he twirled around, feeling the familiar rush of magic from his act with the fire, and with a final 'click' the lights randomly turned on. Harry stared into the face of Sirius Black; one very shocked Sirius Black at that.

"How did you get in here?" Harry asked, fully awake with his mind working now. Okay, so it was Sirius who caused the fire in the fire place, but how had he got in? And how come Harry didn't notice him walk in his room?

"You let me in." Harry frowned, He what?

"Sorry, I won't play games… its just that… you're so much like your father..."

"You knew my father?" Harry suddenly asked, his interested peaked, but he was so utterly suspicious.

"Aye, as for how I got in, well….." Harry suddenly looked petrified as his mind 'clicked.' God, hadn't he noticed the similarity?

"You're Blackie." Not a question, Sirius nodded his head, a grin forming on his face at his Godson's quick thinking.

"Heh yeah, but I assure you, the name was NOT my choice." Harry had to smile at that.

"So, you can do magic after all…" Also not a question, Sirius was looking at Harry intently, and Harry sighed, running his hands through his hair and thinking. Might as well.

"Yes I can," wavering his hand to a chair and it slid over to him so he could sit down in its comfortable leather and explain.

"Ever since I was 5, actually. Its more… if my wills strong enough, it'll happen. Um… what do you want?" Harry asked in return, intensifying his glare into Sirius Black's eyes, causing the man to squirm.

"I have things to tell you, like why your magical… those types of things. And.. something else. Man this is difficult." Sirius also ran his fingers through his hair and Harry had to suppress and grin.

"then just say it and get it over with." Harry spoke bluntly, vaguely remember a conversation he had with Draco along the same lines of advice he had given to the kid. Sirius opened his mouth to speak. And of all the scenarios Harry could picture… What was said next, didn't come up in any of them.

"I'm your Godfather."

* * *

Erm, I'm very sorry for the long wait.School has been major suck0rz. Again, I apologise, this chapter is bound to suck like bullocks because of it, but I can't help it but I promises I won't quit the story…. Unless it becomes one of those "I have to quit the story or fail life" type reasons, LOL.


End file.
